


i love it

by 143 (1432)



Category: Crush (Korean Musician), DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoseob and Hyuk are all over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love it

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is just self-indulgent smut and all because of Bonnie & Clyde. Originally posted back in March on my LJ.

They move like their music. Smooth and fluid. Hyuk always comes to Hyoseob and presses himself fully against Hyoseob, arms wrapped around his waist. Hyoseob touches the most, though, holds Hyuk's face in his hands as they kiss, raises a hand up under Hyuk's sweater to feel across his belly, across his chest.

Both of them moan, like the way they sing; voices deep and sounds quiet and drawn out. Hyuk had once asked Hyoseob if he wanted to record their moaning and use it on a track and Hyoseob had blushed. But this is only for them, they're only for each other. Hyoseob thinks no one else should ever hear Hyuk moan except himself.

And Hyuk moans. He moans loudly as Hyoseob takes his cock in hand and jerks him, whispering all the things he wants to do, all the things he will do.

They have the time to do them all. There's time for Hyoseob to guide Hyuk up onto his hands and knees, time for Hyuk to be rimmed, a thin layer of latex separating them from being skin on skin. He doesn't mind, moans all the same for Hyoseob, reaches back behind himself and grabs a handful of Hyoseob's hair.

There's time for Hyoseob to fold Hyuk in half and finger him until he's growling and gasping for it. He grabs Hyoseob's wrists now and demands that he fuck him, now, quick, hurry, but Hyoseob takes his sweet time and fucks into him slow, draws it out until they're seeing stars, until they're both shaking.

There's time for Hyuk to get impatient, for Hyuk to push Hyoseob down, for Hyuk to tease him, to stretch him open until he's the one gasping in deep breaths, his face pinched. He fucks Hyoseob, hard and fast with an arm hooked under one of Hyoseob's knees. Hyoseob pulls his nails down Hyuk's back, moaning deeply into his neck, kissing his damp skin, asking for more.

Hyuk comes first, mouth gaping, but no sound coming out, his chest too tight and hips still working until he's too sensitive to continue. Hyoseob comes afterwards, Hyuk's hand on his cock, his moans rising in pitch, his moans shuddering because he's shuddering, tense and hot all over.

They move like their music. Hyoseob rolls them over and kisses Hyuk, gets up out of bed and leaves him there alone so he can clean himself up. Hyuk ties off the condom and pulls Hyoseob down into bed when he returns. They're both heavy and pliant and they can't stop touching each other, kissing still and pushing against each other like they're struggling to become one being.


End file.
